A Rogue's Tale
by CosplayChromeChan
Summary: She was a dark woman with a troubled past and yet she was able to find peace. But when someone from her past comes looking for her, she must decide between her peace and her troubled past.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_A Rogue's Tale_

**Chapter One: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**Note:** _This story contains adult language, violence, Sexual Interactions_

**Summary: She was just like him, suffering from memory loss, unsure of who she was and what she had done in life and that caused him to want to help her like the professor had helped him. **

~~Rogue~~

_A basement, cobwebs and a smell of urine._

_A trembling figure, large cuffs circling tiny wrists, cutting deeply into pale skin._

_A tiny body, barely clinging to its life._

_Crusted, bruised lips whispering, pleading for trembling fingers to pull the trigger._

_Whispered words, an argument she would not win._

_Shadowed green eyes slip close as trembling hands raise the gun._

_Pale blue eyes slipping close, relief relaxing her body._

_A trembling finger lightly squeezes the trigger._

_A gunshot rings loudly as the bullet escapes its chamber._

_A echoing scream, louder than the gunshot._

Rogue gasped, green eyes snapping open as she woke up from her nightmare. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as her breathing raced out pass crusted lips. Her heart hammered heavily in her chest as the remains of her nightmare slowly evaporated from her mind.

She tried to cling to the smokey remains but they fell just out of reach of her touch. They disappeared just as fast as they appeared to her, leaving her feeling empty and alone. Those emotions clung to her as she settled her breathing and came to the realization that something was digging deeply into her pressed cheek.

Moving heavy arms, she pressed palms to the hard pavement and lifted her body up. Her cheek scraped against the pavement as it went, leaving a small cut sliced across her cheek. She ignored the sting of it as she realized that she had been lying in the middle of the road and lucky enough hadn't been run over during her deep sleep.

Groaning softly, she lifted herself till she was resting on her knees. Wiping off the dirt and rocks that clung to her palms on her already dirty and ripped black jeans, Rogue slowly started to survey the area. Where ever she was, was just a long strip of road that looked like it went on for miles. Nothing else was around. Nothing but the long road and the echoing silence.

Groaning again, Rogue slowly pushed off her knees and got back to her feet. She stumbled slightly, the aches of her body making her body tremble like she had went hours without food or water. Now standing, she quickly looked herself over and noted the slight ache in her left ankle and left arm.

Though she didn't know how, she just knew that she had twisted her ankle and that the disgustingly twisted angle of her arm was from a fight she had gotten into. She didn't know how or even where the information was coming from but it was there, slightly clouded like she was peeking through a keyhole and could only see what little the key hole would allow her to.

She didn't dwell on it long, as the rumbling of her stomach and aches of her bruised body called her attention back to the fact that she had no idea where she was or how long it would take before she found a town and since she hadn't seen or heard a car in the amount of time she had been awake, she guessed this road was a bit deserted and it was rarely used.

She didn't dwell on that thought for long either as her stomach rumbled again. Wrapping her good arm around her stomach, Rogue made the difficult and long journey down the road as she searched for a town she could possibly stop at.

~~Rogue~~

Rogue stumbled her way into the nearest tiny cafe that hopefully served food. After traveling for a full three days with barely any sleep and no food, Rogue was dead tired and just ready to collapse. Which is probably why when she had stumbled into the cafe, looking like death, she had gotten such strange stares from those inside.

Her rumbling stomach and the ache of her left arm tossed the thoughts of their stares from her mind as she dragged herself to the nearest table and practically slid down into the seat. The cushion of the seat hugged at her sore bum and legs. It was definitely more comfortable than the side of the road, where she had parked her butt when she was too tired to travel throughout the night.

Rogue almost moaned in pleasure but was distracted when the waitress, a pretty woman with curled blond hair stepped up to her table. "Can I help ya?" She asked, smacking her gum loudly.

"Can Ah have a glass of water and a hamburger." She asked, her mouth already watering at the thought of the food she would soon consume. She could practically already taste the burger as if she was eating it right now. The taste of the heated meat as it hit her tongue. The seasoning they used to spice up the plain taste of the meat. The smell of the cheese and onion mixed together to pull the taste of the hamburger together.

"Is that all Miss?" The waitress asked, giving Rogue a strange look that she brushed off after breaking out of food induced thoughts.

"Nah that's all. Thank you." The waitress tipped her head to her before heading off to the tell the cook her order. Slouching slightly in her seat, Rogue slid her hand to her cheek and leaned on her good arm as she glanced about the place.

The cafe was a small, open space. To the left of her table was the counter with about ten stools against it. Two, big guys were sitting there, trading stories as they watched the small television attached to the left corner of the wall. Behind the counter was a large window that revealed the kitchen and the cooks. Also behind the counter were about two waitresses who were chatting excitedly with each other as they waited for the orders to finish.

To the right of the counter was the double doors that held a small grey bell above that rang when the door opened. Right from the door were a set of five long booths, able to sit at least a group of five or so. Nobody but a small family was sitting there.

On the other side was another five booths, though they were smaller than the others. They could probably only sit about three to two. Most of the costumers seemed to favor those booths over the one the family and she had taken. She did notice the three boys cramped together in one booth. She noticed the way their shifty eyes drifting quickly about the room. The way they kept looking at the exits and than over all the costumers inside spelled bad news for all involved.

Really, bad news.

"Here's your hamburger and water Miss." The waitress interrupted as she placed her plate and cup down. She also pulled from the white skirt she wore over her uniform a small white paper that held her order and how much she owed them. "Place you're money with your check when you're finished." She added before she left.

Rogue smiled slightly, her mouth starting to water again as she breathed in the smells of her hamburger. She wiped away the drool dripping down her chin and grabbed her burger. She quickly took a big bite of her burger, moaning with it in her mouth as the taste hit her tongue. She could feel the melted cheese sliding down from her lips but didn't bother to wipe it away as she took another bite.

However while she was enjoying the wonders of her hamburger, those three boys she had been spying on earlier decided to make their move. They had finally decided on a course of action they were going to take and quickly set to work. The scrawny looking ones quickly took their spots by the booths, keeping their shifty eyes on all the costumers. The leader, with bulging muscles immediately headed towards the counter.

He must have surprised the waitresses as they jumped when he stepped up. However when he pulled his gun from his back pocket, they jumped again and started shaking. He quickly reached over the counter and grabbed the nearest one and dragged her to the counter.

Keeping her trapped against the counter, he cocked his gun and pressed it against the side of her head. He made sure to click the safety off so they realized he was serious. The woman shrieked as silent tears escaped tightly squeezed eyes. The man growled, slamming her side against the counter and quieting her down.

"Listen up woman! I want all the money in the cash register or I'll blow your fucking brains out!" He demanded.

The woman gave a soft whimper as she grabbed the key taped to the bottom of the counter. Trying to ignore the gun pressed against the side of her head, she fumbled with the key but was able to unlock the cash register and immediately started piling the money on the counter.

The man pulled out a burlap sack and started shoving the money inside. While he was busy with his money, Rogue had finally finished her hamburger. She had quietly eaten while the man was robbing the cafe and was now, finished with her hamburger.

Quietly wiping her mouth with the napkin, she threw it down on the plate and than lightly placed her palms against the edge of the table. Pressing her weight against it, she slipped from her seat and underneath the table. Surveying her surroundings, Rogue noted one of the boys was standing near the family, his back towards the cafe as he surveyed the outside. The other was standing on the other side of the cafe, his back towards the costumers as he watched his leader collect their money.

'First scars and than blue eyes.' She thought as she slowly made her way out from under the table and over towards scars. As she crept along, keeping her body pressed against the booths, she noticed that she had caught the little girls eyes. Giving her a gentle smile, she placed a finger to her lips, hoping the child understand that she wanted her to stay silent.

The little girl seemed to have understood as she nodded and placed her tiny finger to her own lips. Giving her another smile, Rogue continued creeping along, only stopping once when she thought she heard something before continuing on. Finally reaching the families booth, she took a pause as she realized that she didn't exactly have a plan on how she was going to take down scars.

How was she going to take down somebody like scars? How was she going to take him down when she was already injured and definitely in no shape to be fighting some hulking man and his minions? How was somebody like her, a little girl injured and deadly tired going to fight a man at least twice her size and height?

Than something snapped in her. The smokey wisps that had disappeared those three days ago suddenly clouded her mind again and came back into her reach.

_A large, menacing hand was stretching towards her_

_The shadow of it, casting over her fragile face_

_The hand gripped tightly. Dull nails digging into her flesh._

_Suddenly there's a pull, something tingling across her skin as they make contact._

_Blue veins become more enhanced as a gasp escaped hard lips._

_Dirty brown eyes roll to the back of their head as their life-force leaves them_

_The young girl trembles, the tingling getting sharper and sharper_

_The dead man drops as his loud voice invades her mind_

_Dirty images of his life flash through innocent, young eyes_

Rogue panted, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of her face. She could still feel the hum of the power coursing through her veins and the fear the young girl had felt as the man had grabbed her. She could still taste the pain, both his and her's as his mind invaded her's. His disgusting memories over-shadowing her own. She could still see his memories flashing by her eyes even now, though she knew that had been a long time ago.

She just didn't know how long ago that really had been.

Trying to shake the feeling of him off, Rogue glanced down at her hands, wondering if her mind was trying to show her that she wasn't as helpless as she first thought. But what was that power she had felt? What was that strangle tingle she had felt as his life force escaped from him and into her? What exactly were those powers and how had she acquired them in the first place?

How was she able to do something like that in the first place? Was she special? Did these power mean something or had meant something in her old life?

She had no clue and would continue to have no clue if she just continued to sit here and question everything. No, right now she had something more important to worry about. She had to worry about saving the life of this young girl before it is cut short.

Clearing her mind for what she was about to do, she tapped into that hidden power and sprung forward. She pounced behind scars, sliding her arm forward and slamming her hand over his mouth before he could scream. His scream was muffled slightly as she arched him back so the back of his head was laying against her chest.

It took a moment before she felt that familiar tingle like in the memory. She could feel it course through her whole body as it attached itself to scars and began to suck out his life force. She could feel the power lacing itself through her body as images and thoughts flashed in her mind.

She heard a gasp escape him as his veins began to bulge and she only held on for a second longer before letting him go. She shook slightly, his thoughts and memories roaring through her mind as the man screamed out injustice against her ignored him, somehow sweeping him up and locking him away in her mind.

She didn't know how she did it but she had somehow been able to lock him away so she couldn't hear his thoughts or see his memories.

Not dwelling on it for now, knowing she had no answer as to how she had been able to do it, she quietly laid him down, trying not to make any sound to alert the others. However when she glanced back up to the family, she saw the horror in their eyes as they glazed back at her.

She tried to open her mouth, say something, anything to keep them from being afraid but she couldn't speak. She didn't have time to say anything though because the family was gathering themselves up and were trying to flee the cafe. They however had made to much noise which gathered the attention of the man with bulging muscles, who she knew was named Eric and blue eyes, who she knew was named Daniel.

Eric didn't waste anytime in drawing the gun from the waitresses head and pointing it at the fleeing family.

"No!" Rogue yelled, trying to get up from her crouched position but she was suddenly tackled by Daniel just as the gun went off.

Screams immediately echoed around the cafe followed by about six more gunshots before everything was silenced. Rogue was almost afraid to look at the damage but she did so anyway and as soon as she had, she really wished she hadn't.

The four bodies of that family were on the ground. Blood puddled from their bodies and was making its way across the floor. The only one she could truly see and the one she wished she couldn't was the young girls. She was laying face up, eyes glazed over, blood bubbling from her mouth.

Rogue felt her stomach turn as she glazed at the little girl. She could feel something bubble up from her conscious but it was gone before she could fully grasp it or wonder what it was. However a sheen glazed over her green eyes as she continued to stare at the lifeless eyes of that young girl.

She continued to silently keep her gaze locked on the lifeless eyes of the little girl even as Daniel climbed off her and wrapped a hand around her long strands of hair. Twisting them around his hand, he yanked her head back, causing Rogue to release a soft hiss. He yanked her head back until it looked like he would snap her neck in half.

"Now what should we do with a pretty little thing like you?" He questioned, tightening his fist slightly and jerking her head back a little more. With a sudden hungry look in his eyes, he roamed over her exposed body. He definitely loved the way those jeans, even though they were dirty, hugged her long legs. He loved the way her torn shirt had rode up and exposed a little bit of that creamy skin of her's.

With a lustful tilt cradled in those eyes, Daniel allowed himself a moment to touch that creamy skin of her's and immediately regretted it afterwards. Her poisonous powers surfaced at his touch, a switch flipping on even though she had no focus on her right now. Her poisonous power activated on its own and began to hum to life as it sucked his life force away.

Rogue only snapped to attention when she heard his screaming in her head. Hearing his gasping behind her, she quickly moved her arm backwards and grabbed his face. She could feel his life force hum faster through her at the extra contact but she didn't let her hand stay in contact with him for long. No, she dug those dull nails of hers into his cheeks and than with all her strength, threw her head to headbutt him.

She heard the loud crack of his nose breaking from the move but ignored it as she slid out of her crouched position and turned to face the last of them. Eric hadn't stayed around to see what she would do to Daniel. Instead he had tried to flee out the front doors before she noticed his escape. Smirking like a predator, Rogue quickly ran over to counter and climbed up. She quickly raced down the counter as Eric reached the entrance door.

Using the strength she had gained from the two man she had absorbed, Rogue threw herself off the counter and tackled Eric just as he reached for the door handle. His fingers just grazed it before he was tackled and slammed into the table. Groaning loudly, he felt warm thighs tighten around his neck just as a tiny hand over cased his face.

A few minutes later the warmth let him and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Rogue slid off the table and stood near his body, letting her eyes roam over him to make sure he was still alive but knocked out. When she was sure that was the case, Rogue turned her attention on those left in the cafe.

"It's alright now." She said, trying to smile but too tired to do so. "They won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Her statement was met with silence as they stared at her. She was almost tempted to say something else, when the whispers started and they started throwing her looks filled with hatred and fear.

She swallowed, unsure of how to proceed.

"Y-You FREAK!"

"She's one of them! Those MUTANTS I've heard about on the news!"

"What should we do now? Do you think she'll come after us now?"

"Of course she will! She's one of **them!**"

"But what else can we do! She'll hurt us if we don't make her leave!"

"But if we try, she could attack us!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm not going to attack you. Not after I just finished saving you." She quickly informed them, hoping to calm their ire.

"Liar!"

"All MUTANTS are evil and deserve to be hunted and killed!"

A mutant? Was that what she was? A mutant? Is that where this power came from? Is that why she had this power in the first place because she was also a mutant? Is that why her skin was so poisonous? Was that the power she possessed?

She didn't know and it was hard to continue guessing at things when she had no answer to anything. She could barely remember anything of her past and so all these questions she had would remain unanswered until she could figure out more of her past. But finding out about her past would be hard since she knew nothing about it so searching for answers will be tough.

But she wasn't a quitter. She wasn't one to give up so easily just because she would have to work just a little hard to get the answer she sought. She wasn't going to quit or give up until she had her answers.

She was broken from her thoughts when something hit the side of her head. Snapping back to attention, she looked down to see a rolled up napkin tucked near her booted foot. When she glanced back over to the people inside the cafe, they fled behind the booths and counters, afraid of what she would do to them.

Rogue almost wanted to say something. Rogue almost wanted to correct them on their assumption that she would dare to hurt them after she had just saved their lives. Rogue almost wanted to make a retort, say something to the fact that they had just thrown a dirty napkin at her but she refrained. She would just be feeding into their fears if she did that.

She instead simply turned on her heel and left the cafe. She only strayed by the door for a moment, making sure those thugs didn't have any friends waiting outside for a ambush before she continued along. She continued along out of the small town and down the road, hoping the next town she found would welcome her a bit more than this one.

~~Rogue~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Rogue's Tale**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**Note:** This story is sort of follow the movies but its a bit darker. I also decided to tweak the summary a bit. _  
_

**Summary: She was a dark woman with a troubled past and yet she was able to find peace. But when someone from her pass comes looking for her, she must decide between her peace and her troubled past.**

~~Rogue~~

Though the journey hadn't been as long as the first one, Rogue was still dead tired by the time she reached the next town over. Having to walk for two days straight without any water and no stops could really bring a person down but Rogue had found the strength to continue on till she reached her destination.

Getting to the next town, Rogue had immediately set out for the nearest bar. The town was pretty small though it was larger than the last and so lucky they only had one bar and she wasn't forced to search all over town for the best bar to visit.

When she reached the bar, it was seedy and barely lit. It smelled of smoke and sweat. The smoke of the cigarette's was streaming along the top of the ceiling, covering her vision for a second when she stepped inside. She almost wanted to step back out when all those greedy little eyes settled onto her but she pushed those nerves aside as she fully stepped in.

Making her way over, she quickly took a seat on a empty stool and was completely ignored as the bartender tended to his other costumers. Rogue was both amused and angered by this but she let it slip by as she spun around on her stool and scanned around the seedy bar.

She hoped to find something interesting and did when she found a hand-made cage near the back of the bar. The inside of it was disgustingly dirty and looked like it had been through hell and back. Rogue wondered if a recent fight had just taken place and that's why the cage looked like a pig pen.

"Are you interested?" A cute sixteen year old girl beside her asked. She was sitting crossed legged on the stool, her long skirted dress covering her legs and keeping the perverts gazes off her private parts. She had a cute, bubbly smile on a tanned face, a perk little nose and a pair of soft dark blue eyes.

A patch of curly dirty blond hair curled like ringlets around her face. She definitely looked out of place in this seedy bar and Rogue could almost feel a protective urge course through her as she stared into the young teen's eyes.

"Don't be bother'in that girl now Alice. She don't need ya yammering her ear off about stupid shit." The bartender called to the young girl, finally coming over to take Rogue's order.

The young girl, Alice's face fell slightly and she opened her mouth, probably ready to apologize but Rogue waved it off.

"Don't apologize. Ah don't mind the chatter." She said, bringing a smile back to the young teens face.

"Really?" Alice eagerly asked.

Rogue nodded before turning her attention to the bartender. "Do you serve water?" She asked and when he gave a nod, she quickly ordered two glasses which the bartender gave a raised eyebrow to but left to get her order.

"Why two?" Alice questioned once the bartender left.

Rogue smiled slightly. "One for me and one for ya." She answered, spinning around again to stare at the cage to the back of the room.

Staring curiously at it, she wondered if the bar owner held cage fights for extra money and entertainment. Probably brought him plenty of business for him to have drunken fools step into a cage together to show off and beat the living shit out of each other.

"Don't tell me your interested in getting in that cage little lady?" The bartender remarked as he returned with her drinks. He placed both in front of Rogue but she quickly passed the second one to Alice.

Rogue didn't answer right away. Instead she kept her attention to the cage, scanning over it and analyzing over what the bartender had said. Was she really interested in stepping into that disgusting cage? Was she really interested in testing the limits of her body and possibly entertaining a bunch of drunken fools for a night?

Though she cared nothing for entertaining those drunken fools or making money for the owner, she was curious of what all her body could do as she could barely remember anything of her old life before she had woken up on the side of the road. She was also curious about these so called powers of hers. What all could they do and what all did she gain from using them?

What she had gained from those punks at the cafe was their memories and their voices in her head. She was able to shift through their memories and had accidentally learned almost everything about them. She could also at first hear their voices screaming in her head, screaming curse words and calling her every name in the book till she was able to lock them away behind their own door.

So what would happen if she touched somebody like her? Would she gain their memories and voice in her head like those punks? Would she gain more because they were special like her? Could she take more than just their life force if she touched another like herself?

She didn't know and she guessed she would never know unless she touched another of her kind. Plus she didn't know of any other mutant but herself and even then, she was still very confused on this whole subject to begin with.

"Miss?" The bartender called when she had stayed silent for to long.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, coming out of her thoughts and noticing that both Alice and the bartender were staring at her.

"John asked if you wanted to join the cage fighting?" Alice said after a few seconds of silence though she suddenly had a sparkle in her eyes that made Rogue curious.

"Sure. Sign me up." She answered, snatching her cup up and taking a long sip from it. She practically drowned down her whole water, realizing how thirsty she had been from her journey here.

"Are ya sure little lady? We got some brutes in here that won't take it easy on a lady like ya." He informed her. He appeared worried for her and Rogue could guess he truly was concerned but she didn't take it at face value.

"Ya Ah'm sure. Ah can take care of myself." She downed the last bit of her water and slammed the glass on the counter.

"Alright than little lady." He pulled out a clip board from under the counter and slid it over to her. He also gave her a pen and than watched, half amazed and half worried as she signed her name down for the cage fight for tonight. But as much as he was worried for her, he was just greedy enough to be more worried about the money she would bring in when those drunken fools learned of her signing up.

"When's my match?" She asked.

"In about three hours." He answered back before being called away by another customer. He made sure to shoot a meaningful look to Alice, telling her with his eyes that he didn't want her bothering his new money bringer with her boring chatter.

He never understand why the little brat always took up a seat every night in his bar and filled his place with her nonsense chatter. She never seemed to shut up which pissed off most of his customers and caused him to lose money cause nobody wanted to listen to her stupid bullshit.

Rogue hummed softly as she jumped off her stool however before she could make a move, Alice reached out to touch her arm but Rogue jerked her arm away before she could. She could see the hurt flash through those blue eyes and so felt the need to quickly explain though she didn't fully understand why.

"Ah don't like being touched." She informed the young teen.

Awkward silence followed as Alice struggled with what to say next but Rogue cut through it by quickly. "What did you want?"

"Oh um I was going to ask if you wanted to stay in one of the rooms till your match begins." Alice asked.

"Oh yea that be great. Ah don't have anywhere else to go anyway so it be nice to have a nice bed to sleep in."

Alice smiled before she uncurled herself from her seat and reached over the counter to grab one of the keys hanging from the hooks on the wall. Curling her fingers around the first key hanging there, she snatched it off the hook and than jumped off her stool.

"Follow me." She said quickly, ignoring the way Rogue flinched away from her touch when she had gotten a bit close and circled around to the other side of the bar. Down a small hallway that was barely lit was a small set of stairs that led to the upstairs where the rooms were set.

Skipping up the stairs, she made her way to the last room in the back and unlocked the door.

"You won't get in trouble for this, will ya?" Rogue asked once they reached her room.

Alice shook her head, stepping aside so Rogue could step into the room before she closed the door. "No, I borrow this room all the time when I don't feel like returning home. John don't mind too much as long as I don't bring male company up here."

"Have you ever brought male company up?" Rogue asked, giving the room a quick scan before making her way over to the bed. It was made-up, a light blue cotton blanket covering the white sheets beneath. Two large white pillows laid over top the blue blanket.

"No, your the first person I ever brought up here with me." She said, placing the keys down on the dresser and than walking over to the second door in the room. "The bathroom is this way in case you want to get a shower before your match."

"Thanks. Ah could definitely use a shower." She said moving away from the bed and over to the bathroom. Alice gave her a small smile as she passed before she shut the door behind her. Scanning over the small bathroom, she was happy to know it looked much cleaner than the usual rooms these seedy bars had. Obviously Alice had cleaned up the place well when she stayed here which Rogue was thankful for.

Heading over to the shower, she turned the water on, testing it till it was warm enough before she stripped down and hopped inside. The warm water soothed all the aches of her body and warmed the cold that had seeped into her body during her journey.

As she showered, Alice quickly got to work cleaning up the mess she had left behind the night before when she had decided to stay here instead of heading home. She made sure to shove her dirty clothes into the bag she had brought along and reminded herself that she had to wash those in the morning before she headed home.

Cleaning up the dirty clothes, she shoved the clean clothes back into the dresser, blushing slightly when she found a particular particle of clothing shoved somehow under the bed. Flushing a little as she stared at it as it hung from her finger, she practically tossed it into the dresser when she heard the shower shut off.

Slamming the draw shut, she searched through the one below it till she found a pair of shorts and a black sports bra. Tossing them on the bed, she was about to search for a pair of underwear when the bathroom door burst open and a half dressed Rogue stepped out.

Alice flushed slightly as she stared at the older woman but she brushed her embarrassment aside as she got up from her crouched position.

"Do you mind if Ah take a nap before Ah have my match." Rogue asked as she quickly headed over to the bed.

"Sure. Do you want me to wake you up before your match?" Alice asked before quickly adding. "You can borrow those shorts and sports bra for your match if you want too."

"Thank you." She said softly as she slipped into her bed and immediately slipped into sleep when her head hit the pillow.

Alice smiled at her peaceful expression. Her heart warming slightly as she quietly made her way over to the sleeping Rogue. Crouching down by the bed, Alice let her eyes dart over her whole face, taking everything in. Rogue was a beautiful woman. With her milky white skin, soft eyes and short brown hair with the fringes dyed a shockingly white color, it was no wonder that the men in the bar had watched her as she stepped inside.

Following the curve of her jaw line, Alice slowly reached out and went to trace her finger over her soft looking skin but stopped when their earlier conversation slipped into her mind. The fact that Rogue had felt the need to explain why she had flinched away from her touch had really touched Alice's heart. She didn't have to explain, especially to a stranger but she had and Alice had respected her even more for doing so.

Snatching her arm back, she shook her head at her ignorance and need to touch before she got up from her crouched position. Giving Rogue one last look, she quickly made her way over to the door and then slipped out without waking Rogue. Leaning against it, Alice allowed her eyes to slip shut as a sort of peacefulness settled over her.

However her peace was ruined when loud footfalls came stomping their way up the stairs. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know who it was or what they wanted.

It was always the same thing.

"Alice" He called as he reached the hall and noticed her leaning against her door. Not giving her a chance to answer, he quickly made his way over and grabbed her, his grip tight and bruising. Alice winced slightly but otherwise ignored as the he dragged her into his room and slammed the door shut behind them.

~~Rogue~~

News traveled fast about him allowing a woman to cage fight tonight. A simple slip of the tongue had those drunken fools racing all over town, spilling the secret. The news had traveled fast after that and soon, his bar was filled to the brink and more with customers, all eager to see this woman in action.

Even he himself as curious to see her in action. To see what she would do when she was faced with the cruelest brutes who visit this bar. Whether she would step down and submit or stand up and fight them. Whether she would show these drunken fools what she was made of or back down and be their little slave when she couldn't beat them.

He wasn't sure what the outcome would be but he was just as eager as them to find out what she could do. Glancing at the clock by the door, he began to wonder where she could be and hoped that Alice wasn't bothering her with useless chatter while she got ready. That little brat was a pain in his ass and he had tried a million times to get rid of her but she never got the hint.

She just continued to show up every night and than disappeared in the morning before he even got up. He never knew where she went when she wasn't around the bar but he wished she would stay there.

Just stay there and not come around here ever again.

~~Rogue~~

Alice quietly stumbled her way out of that man's room and back to her own. She stopped before her door and tidied up her appearance and took a few deep breaths before she opened the door and slipped in.

She was thankful that Rogue hadn't woken up at her return and quickly made her way over to her dresser. Opening it, she grabbed the first outfit she saw and quickly stripped down. Tossing her dirty dress into her bag, she slipped on her cleaner one and than made her way to the bathroom to brush out her messy hair.

She also curled her hair, hoping Rogue wouldn't notice the difference from earlier and question her on it. The last thing she needed was Rogue asking questions she wouldn't be able to answer without giving herself away.

Once she finished with her hair, she made her way out the bathroom and over to the bed. She checked the clock as she made her way over and realized that Rogue only had about fifteen minutes before her match began.

"H-Hey. It's time to wake up. Your match begins in fifteen minutes." She called, stopping herself from reaching out and lightly touching her shoulder. She knew Rogue didn't like being touched and so restrained herself from doing just that. She didn't want to make her new friend angry but disobeying her.

It took a few minutes and a few more calls but Rogue was able to wake up without Alice having to touch her. Getting up, Rogue hopped out of bed and quickly started to get ready. She didn't want to be late for her match and so just quickly stripped down and changed into the sports bra and shorts Alice had let her borrow.

Rogue also tied up her short hair, so at least it was off her neck before she headed out. Alice stayed close by her,not close enough that their skin would touch but close enough that Rogue knew she was near as they made their way back down the steps and back into the bar. It was overly crowded, more so than it had been before but Rogue guessed that was because of the cage fighting. They were obviously very eager to see some drunken fools make fools out of themselves.

"Are you ready?" Alice called as she stopped by the bar and took a seat where she would be able to see the cage and Rogue.

Rogue gave her a tiny smile, lifting her hand to ruffle her curls before she made her way to the cage. It was hard to get through the huge crowds, as most of them were bulky man with muscles and beer guts and she was simply a short woman with slight muscle mass but she found a way to crack through them.

Reaching the cage, she gave her name to the bouncer standing nearby and after a nod to confirm, was able to enter the cage.

Rogue took a moment to take a breath and center a bit of peace inside her before she fully stepped inside. The cage stayed open long enough for her opponent to enter before it slammed shut behind them. Her opponent, a bulky man who smelled a little to much of beer and sweat gave her a dirty sneer.

Rogue ignored this as she slipped into a fighting stance, bouncing on the balls of her feet and than when the bell rang, sprung out to attack.

~~Rogue~~

Rogue hummed softly as she counted out the money she had earned from her matches. Though she was surprised by the amount she had gotten, she had figured that the bartender was going to still her and try to keep most of it but surprisingly he hadn't. Sitting beside her, Alice was kicking her legs back and forth as she sucked on the lollipop she had bought.

Rogue smiled slightly at the innocence of her before she stared back down at her money. Calculating the amount she had counted in her head, she glanced back over at the young teen before she decided. Splitting the money in half but giving the second half a bit more, she caught Alice's attention and held it out to her.

"What?" Alice questioned, staring down at the money and than back at her.

"Take it Sugah." She said.

"B-But that's your money" Alice protested.

"But you helped me earn it Sugah. By giving me that room to sleep in, Ah was able to get a goods night rest before my matches which helped me have the energy Ah needed to win."

"B-But I-I..." Alice stumbled, unsure of what to say. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes and tried to hold them back before they spilled down her cheeks. Nobody had ever been as kind to her as Rogue as been and Alice just knew she was going to miss the woman when she finally moved on and left.

Rogue gave her a gentle smile as she reached for her hand and stuffed the money in it before she could protest anymore.

"T-Thank you." Alice softly sobbed. She let the tears fall as she clenched the money to her chest, overwhelmed by Rogue's kindness.

"Think nothing of it Sugha." She said as she got up from her crouched position. Dusting the dirt off the shorts she had borrowed from Alice, she was about ready to head back inside and take a nice nap when she was stopped.

She heard the gun being cocked just before something was pressed to the back of her head. Freezing slightly, her eyes shifted over to Alice who had been quickly grabbed from behind and placed in a choke hold.

"What do you want?" She asked, keeping her gaze on Alice.

She didn't fully understand the protective ire she held for Alice but she knew she didn't want the young girl getting hurt. It was almost like an instinct took over with a need to protect her that Rogue hadn't ever felt before or if she had, not in a while.

"How about you hand over that money you be earn'in nice and easy and we won't have to blow your brains out." The one behind Alice answered.

Rogue nodded as best she could without settling off the one behind her. Keeping her gaze completely on Alice, she slowly reached down and pulled the money out of her pocket before holding it over her shoulder for the guy behind her to take.

She felt the gun slowly leave the back of her head as he reached out to take the money. Steeling herself, she quickly spun around and sent one quick jab to his face and another to his throat. He choked, dropping both the gun and money as he brought his hands to his throat. Rogue didn't waste any more time with him as she rushed over to the one who was holding Alice.

Alice saw her coming and quickly tried to break out of his hold. Not strong enough to break his hold, she was luck enough that she was slightly off the ground because of his height and quickly used that to kick him. She really couldn't see where she was actually kicking but from his grunt and the loosening of his hold, she guessed she had kicked him somewhere good.

Bracing herself, she quickly slipped out of his hold just as Rogue spun herself out and dropped a kick right into the side of his jaw. He stumbled back but didn't fall.

His height and weight kept him from dropping from that move but Rogue was more than ready to do more if she needed to.

"Ya fuck'in bitch!" He hissed, rubbing at his slightly sore jaw.

Rogue just smirked, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waits for him to make a move. He does so by rushing her and throwing a punch at her face. She quickly grabbed it and sends a quick slap to his arm, feeling her powers activated and take the bit of life force it could from that tap. She decided as she had surveyed him while he was holding Alice that he was going to be hard to take down simply by fighting plus she barely had an energy left from her matches today and so figured she will have to slowly sap his life force away till he was too weak to move anymore.

It was an easier theory in her head than out loud but it was all Rogue could do. Besides wasn't she given these kinds of powers so she could use them if she was in a really tight situation? Wasn't that why she was given these powers in the first place?

Also though she can't remember most of her past, she had this sinking feeling that she didn't always use her powers for good and so wasn't it her duty now to make up for all the wrong she had done in her life by using her powers against the monsters that deserved it?

Maybe doing good now will outweigh the bad she had done before.

Maybe doing good now will help ease her conscious when she finally learned of her past.

Maybe doing good now will show that she wasn't always a dark heart'ed bitch.

Sending another quick slap to his face, she could feel some of his thoughts and a small flash of memories echoing in her head. She tried to ignore the short outburst that would leave his inner self as he realized what she was doing and what she was. Lucky for her, his outside self couldn't hear him and so wouldn't be any wiser till it was too late.

Getting his memories however did help her as it revealed a bit about him that could help her win this fight. Such as, he had just recently gotten out of the hospital after being in a horrible car crash and that his knee, the one that got smashed in from the hit was still healing and so was weak.

Or that his left hand was weaker than his right because of an accident when he was a kid.

Those facts, though insignificant otherwise, gave her a advantage in this fight and so she used them. By sending a swift kick to that knee, she had him crumble to that knee which gave her a chance to grab his face and suck out more of his life force than the slaps had gotten. She could feel more of him filling her now. Fill the way he was taking up all the space she had left for him in her mind and knew it wouldn't be long now before he was too weak to fight her.

"Watch out!" Alice, she guessed scream from somewhere to her left but by the time she had turned around, she wasn't able to block the blow to the head she taken.

Pain immediately exploded in her head, combined with the screaming of that guys inner self made her feel like her head was being split into two.

Another blow followed the first and this time Rogue dropped, darkness clouding her vision. She could feel herself beginning to fade and the last she could hear was the echoing screams of both Alice and that man's inner self before everything faded away.

~~Rogue~~


End file.
